Completely Calm
by Faceless Charmer
Summary: Justin is flying in from New York, and Brian's waiting for him at the airport. And he's completely, one hundred percent calm... Yeah. Right.


**Queer as Folk is not mine, and it probably never will be. One could dream, though.**

**I'll probably not get many (or any) reviews on this, for two reasons. 1) QAF is kind of a dead fandom, after being done for so many years, and 2) there's no smut in this story. The QAF stories that usually gets reviews these days are the smutty ones, and you'll notice, there is no sex in this story.**

**This will be my 20th fanfiction published online. Whoo hoo!**

* * *

**Completely Calm**

"Brian, would you calm down?" Michael asked his pacing best friend, and Brian stopped walking around long enough to pause and look at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mikey." he said, completely serious. "I'm nothing but calm."

Emmett and Ted turned and gave each other knowing looks, and Michael rolled his eyes, as Brian began his pacing again. They'd been waiting for an hour now, and with each minute that passed, Brian got more and more agitated.

"He'll be here soon, Brian." Ben tried to comfort Brian. Hunter was sitting beside Ben, in one of the uncomfortable chairs he was forced to occupy. It was either that, or stand.

"Yeah. Justin can't help it if his flight got delayed." Lindsay said, Mel's hand in one of her hands, and Gus' small hand in the other. Melanie was using her other arm to hold Jenny Rebecca, a smile on her face that could be considering a little smug. Perhaps it was all the years of Brian acting like he had no shits to give about anyone, only to finally be proven wrong.

"Here, have a drink." Emmett offered a sip of his soda, as if somehow sugared liquid would calm Brian down.

"Emmett, I don't need a drink." Brian said, glaring a little. "I'm calm."

"Okay, whatever you say." Emmett replied, taking another drink of his soda, and offering a sip to Ted after. Ted took the sip, then cleared his throat, and said, "Bry, I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"I don't really care when he gets here." Brian said to his friends, an obvious lie, given away by the way he paced up and down the airport floor, looking at his cell phone ever ten seconds to see how much time had passed.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Debbie chirped. "Sunshine's coming home!"

It was the first time since Justin had left for New York that he'd be coming home for a visit, for four days. Brian and him had talked on the phone pretty much everyday since he had left, three months prior, but this would be the first time they would see him since he'd left. Brian had wanted to take time off to go see him, but each time, something important had come up.

"Uncle Justin?" Gus said. He'd heard Debbie call Justin "Sunshine" enough times to connect the dots, but sometimes, the young boy still needed clarification.

"That's right, Uncle Justin." Lindsay confirmed, smiling and kissing her young son on the head.

"Is he gonna bring me a present?" the young child asked, and everyone laughed. Once it died down, Hunter added, "Maybe he met a hot girl, and got her phone number for me."

Ben looked at him, with a cocked eyebrow. "Why would he do that?"

Hunter shrugged. "I asked him to last time we spoke."

"When did you and Justin talk?" Brian asked, and, funny enough, he sounded almost a little jealous. Everyone heard it, including Hunter, who rolled his eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry, are you the only one who can speak with him?"

Brian, realizing what he'd done, turned away like it hadn't happened, nonchalantly throwing over his shoulder, "Of course not. You guys can talk to him whenever you want."

Everyone turned and looked at each other, giving a group, "Uh huh," look to each other.

Brian looked at his phone again. Five more minutes had passed, and Justin still wasn't here. He looked at the screen that told everyone what planes had landed. The one coming in from New York was still unaccounted for. Emmett, catching him looking again, started to tease, "What if his plane..."

But he stopped himself before he could say the word 'crashed.' Brian usually didn't think it was very funny if you joked about Justin being dead, and given past events, it was understandable. Instead he finished with, "Got lost on a remote island, and he'll have to live away from civilization for ten years before he gets found?"

Brian looked at him like he was nuts. "What island is there between here and New York?"

"Yeah not one of my better jokes." Emmett mumbled to himself, and Ted patted his shoulder sympathetically, having realized why Emmett had stopped himself mid-sentence. The airport was packed with people coming and going, but none of those people was Justin. Brian watched the gate the passengers came through, then forced himself to look away.

He wasn't anxious.

He wasn't excited.

He was calm.

The same cool Brian.

"I'm should sue the airline." Brian grumbled, trying to be quiet so nobody could hear him. But Lindsay had come up right behind him at that moment, and laughed. "Brian, it's not the airline's fault he's late."

"What is taking him, though?" Debbie asked. "How much traffic is there in the sky?"

Brian turned away from them.

He was excited.

He was calm.

It was just Justin.

_Just_ Justin? How was that even a sentence that could be said?

"Aww." Melanie teased as he looked at his watch. "He missed Justin."

"Of course he did!" Debbie smiled. "Sunshine's so sweet!"

"Actually, I'm feeling agitated that we're going to be late for the dinner reservations I made." Brian tried to play it off, but this only added fuel to the fire, as everyone, "oooohed,' like they were middle schoolers.

"Reservations?" Emmett asked. "Where at? Some place fancy?"

"Then what?" Ted asked. "A romantic night alone?"

"A moonlit walk through the park?" Michael added.

"Hand in hand?" Lindsay suggested.

"Maybe a quiet bath together?"

Well yeah, kind of, but Brian wasn't going to say that. "No." he said, looking over his shoulder. "Then I'm going to beat your heads in, and shave you each bald."

Emmett put a hand on his head.

"Well, I think it's sweet." Ben tried to stick up for Brian, and Brian himself sighed.

"Thanks Professor, but you're in the wrong here because none of that is happening. Now all of you shut up, or you'll regret it."

Nobody took the threat seriously, only keeping up the teasing. Brian was still on a whole different level then the rest of them, but he wasn't scary anymore. Not when they knew he could be tamed, by a young teenage boy no less. Brian did his best to block them out. He was calm. Completely calm. Nothing but calm. Still, it was hard to ignore them, and finally, he turned, getting ready to strangle whoever was closest.

But then.

"Brian!"

The voice came from across the room, making them all look over as it echoed over to them.

It was Justin.

He was smiling broadly, bag in hand, running over as fast as he could. Everyone stood up, shouting excitedly, and Justin smiled at them, but his eyes were definitely on Brian.

Brian took the sight of him in. He was just as beautiful as the day he had gone. His smile shone just as brightly. His voice still sounded like fucking bells. Brian took in a deep breath. Calm. He was calm.

But then Justin and him locked eyes, and he couldn't be calm anymore.

He pushed his way past the rest of them, and was the first to hug Justin, who threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Sorry I'm so late, my plane took forever to take off!"

Brian shrugged. "Whatever." Justin never needed to know about the pacing, and time checking, and as long as his friends kept their mouths shut, (witch they probably wouldn't) he never would.

"I missed you." Justine said, leaning up for a kiss. Brian was supposed to be cool, and not care, but fuck it, they all knew he loved Justin, so he leaned down and kissed him back.

And it was like seeing sunshine for the first time in months.

* * *

_There you go. Quick and fluffy. QAF was/is a great show. I wish they had made a sixth season. I wish they still would. I'd watch it. I don't care how much older they all are. _


End file.
